keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinku Rose
ShePinku Rose is a human wizard and a member of the champions of magic. She is known for her flertatus and outgoing attitude. Bio: Early Life: Pinku was born to Rhodes the apprentice of the Sorcerer Baccob (and Future Overlord Rho.) and his lover Eri Howatiorzu in the realm of Sea-Isil . She would be raised in an othanage in the city of Shizuha along with meny other children it was here where she met with Tekuno Sekkai and she befriend and fallen for the Girl, she wasn't about to keep her lover to herself untied one night Tekuno whoa her over, but later Tekuno moved away and she was left alone for some time. She would later work as a Gardener for meny of the noble houses ofsea Isil and she would have several relationships with both men and woman at this time, including a short trist with the prince of Sea-Isil, but none she truly loved as much as she did Tekuno. Meeting the Champions: Years later she had her first meeting with the champions when she met with Edward McDeviant while he was revering from the battle of the Eclipse . She would eventually meet them again after she would learn that Tekuno joined and would develop a Romantic rivalry with Edward due to his dating of the women she was in love with. She would join with them as the champion of the magics of light and passion, fitting for her personality. She would join with the Champions for meny adventures . Champions vs Emperor: v Much later the champions would meet with Jay Herah would warn them of the Lunar Empires encroachments. Together they would attack the invasion force lead by General Kori and Arie Vinnis but they would be overrun by Nubaungus Mindless horde that came to reinforce them. She would escape from the empires control with the aid of the Emporoes daughter and would join with the MonFall Resistance. Toghter with their new allies they would attack the Lunar Capitol and conmfront Zero himself. The Battle would not end well for him and they were forced to flee. War of Sparks and Loins: She would enter a city of Guilds only to witness the userpten of that world by the Elder Dragon. She would fight along side Paul Miller against his horde of the undead. She would meet Zofia of the Sadrat and would help her resuce her comrads.form the undead. Paul, Pinku, zofia and the others would nhelp librate the council ambasy in the world from Bolas' forces and would aid in the final victory in that battle. Personality: She is flertasus and often outgoing with her attentions. She is bi-sexual with a preference for woman Having many relationships in her life. In her free time (beside Making out) by herself she often do some Gardening work in the Back. Powers: Adept Level Wizard: She is a skilled wizard despite being a heagemage. T'hief Shadow Art'; Taught to her by Kelly. Botany Skills: Titles: Relationships: Family: Rhodes (Overlord Rho): Her estranged Father Romantic: Tekuno Sekkai - Best Friend and Girlfriend. they have been on and off again lovers since their youths Prince Bation of Sea Isle... Brief tryst John Alphaground: Current lover. Friends: * Edward McDeviant - Friend, Maybe Boyfriend. * Paul Miller - Friend. * Ni Fureya - Friend and helper in her Gardening. * Kelly Bluecold - Friend. roommate Enemies: Simon Inconnus: Creepy Stalker. Trivia: * She was created by PMiller1 and was created in Keyvaile for his birthday for 2019. * Category:GuestCharacters Category:PMiller1 Category:Humans Category:Wizard Category:Sea Isle Category:Female characters Category:1976 E Births